Taken From Here
by Nephyrwynn
Summary: When a strange twist of Irony leads brings Draco and Hermione together, all hell breaks loose. When the truth rips out who will be standing in the end? DH or RH? who knows. UPDATED. THe action is starting to pace up!
1. Revenge Is Sweet

Taken From Here  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are not mine. They are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and Assoc. I am merely playing with them. The plot is mine though!! =)  
  
"Taken from here, Broken wings lay down as I fall from grace, your lovely face haunts my mind, who are you? What are you? Nobody but my dreams can place..."  
  
DRACO!! Exclaimed a voice coming from the courtyard  
  
Draco stumbled off the alabaster horse he had been reclining on, his journal falling to the floor.  
  
"Thanks MOM!!!", as he dusted his robes off  
  
Narcissa Malfoy walked the 100 ft that it took to reach the gardens. She looked lovingly at her son. She looked in his eyes and saw the same quirky arrogance she had fallen in love with almost 17 years before. The days after 5th year were very tense. With the certain return of Voldemort, citizens of the Wizarding world were very anxious with the death tolls of muggles and wizard-folk rising. However, this didn't affect any person more than it affected Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House. The months after Lucius' imprisonment were very trying indeed; the name of Malfoy was no longer seen fit in polite Wizarding society. This became apparent as invitations to the homes of the more prominent pureblood families dwindled, the queer looks from other wizards and the hushed voices when ever they went out. It became obvious when Gringotts practically threatened to close their account. The summer was bad for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Narcissa walked over to Draco, picking up his fallen journal.  
  
"You know, you can't hide from dinner forever Draco. I've already sent 2 house elves to get you"  
  
Draco looked at his mother with a mix of anger and resignation, "Okay, I'll go. I was a little caught up"  
  
"I never knew you wrote, you know your father used to write ."  
  
"I DON'T want to hear about it, ALRIGHT", Draco said vehemently  
  
"Draco, I know this is a really difficult time but we can get through it, you have your father in you, the same passion and determination, you are your father's son." she started  
  
"You speak of him, as if he is dead, If I was my father's son I would be much different mother. I know he's coming back", he spat, "I will dress to go to dinner now if you will excuse me." Draco took his journal and started towards the manor.  
  
"Draco, we are having company, The Parkinson's are joining us for dinner so please dress accordingly."  
  
"Great, our first company all summer and I get to see Pansy, whatever", Draco turned on his heel and walked towards the manor.  
  
The furnishings in the manor were sumptuous, the ancient teak floors creaked under his quickened pace. The house was a mix of the decorations of several generations of the Malfoy family. Magnus Malfoy preferred Red Italian marble to Lucius' black granite. It was a long walk to Draco's bedroom, you had to go through the drawing rooms and the portrait gallery before you even reached the east wing stair case that led to Draco's room. The picture of Magnus the Mad looked at Draco as he passed,  
  
"Like your father aren't you? I don't see it, your father was a terror, see what he did, the nasty brat", the portrait nursed a decades old burn wound, "I set him straight", the portrait cackled maniacal laughter.  
  
Draco ignored the crazy portrait. He passed Elizabeth Malfoy, famous for her futile attempt to drain and purify muggle blood, Philippe Malfoy, Famous for the infamous horse mutations of 1729. Often times Draco liked to look at these portraits, it reminded him of his heritage, the untainted line held the same characteristics for centuries silver blond hair, gray blue eyes, and lean aquiline features. There were a few exceptions of the occasional brunette Malfoy with gray eyes. His favorite picture was that of Seraphine Elaine Malfoy, she was the youngest and unmarried daughter of Dominus Malfoy of 1356. She was hauntingly beautiful with cascading waves of black hair with blue gray eyes; her dress was a pale shade of purple with silver accents. She was known for being the only unmarried Malfoy in the history of the line. She was known to take on the appearance of soldiers take part in various battles. She would seduce males of her choosing and would castrate them in her endless pursuit for non-sexual pregnancy. Her life ended tragically when she fell victim to a vampire who drowned her.  
  
Draco finally reached his room after 15 minutes of walking; he laid his cloak down on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. The reflection in the mirror was not an unfavorable one, Draco was very leanly built, tall but very lean. His hair fell into his face when it wasn't lacquered. He looked himself over before walking over to his closet he didn't much care for what he wore around Pansy, but he did care about his appearance around Mr. Parkinson. In the sea of gray and black with occasional hints of burgundy and green, Draco decided on a black robe with a gray shirt. The room itself was simple, yet had every symbol of opulence one could expect. It was large enough to fit a small apartment. He had his own fire place which connected to the floo network. The dark blue wall coverings were splashed with an occasional painting or tapestry. He had his canopied bed that was draped in royal blue silk fabric lathed with pillows that invited to be laid on. The room was the traditional room of heirs of the Malfoy family; it contained traces of each of its previous inhabitants. It was Draco's choice to change the room from his father's black and gray's to a more understated dark blue. He decided to clasp his robe with a simple jeweled pin. CRASH!!!!  
  
A dust cloud filled the room; a vase with cremated remains of his first horse crashed off of the mantle and billowed up along with the dust and dirt from the fire place. "What the hell!!" he said to himself. Draco started breathing and choking on the ash. As the dust cleared there was a crumpled heap of dark purple on the floor next to his lounge. Draco pulled his wand in caution. The heap started to move and stand up.  
  
"STUPEFY!!", he yelled in alarm. "THUNK"  
  
The heap fell to the ground in a frozen position screaming, the voice was very high and female.  
  
"DRACO LET ME OUT OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP", the sounds of grunts and struggling were apparent, "COME ON I ALREADY RUINED MY ROBES!!" Draco recognized the voice as belonging to Pansy.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if I should. I don't know. It's kind of funny to see you wallowing in the ashes of a dead horse", he snickered. She started fighting even harder.  
  
"EW, YUCK THAT'S DISGUSTING"  
  
"Say the magic phrase"  
  
"Please Draco"  
  
"Nope try again"  
  
"Finite incatatem"  
  
Snickering even harder, "nice try, but nope"  
  
"Draco, I promise I will make it worth your while to let me go"  
  
with an interested look "actually no, but interesting trade in, the magic phrase is 'Draco you are master of the universe and you are hotter than any wizard witches weekly puts on their cover"  
  
"FINE", she rolled her eyes, "Draco you are master of the universe and hotter than any Witches Weekly poster boy and a prat"  
  
"Well close enough, Finite Incatatem", she was able to move again. "So how are you going to make it worth my while?" Pansy dusted her self off and looked at him with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Well look who is groveling now?" Draco lifted his wand in a threatening gesture. "Okay , okay Draco, I was in Knockturn Alley about two weeks ago when I found this in Griggs and Harpies Delectable Devices", She procured a small piece of blank parchment. Draco took it from her and looked at it.  
  
"This is worth my while??" He tossed it to Pansy.  
  
"Your so stupid Draco", she took her wand and the parchment "I Solemnly Swear I'm out for Revenge" she tapped the paper. Ink started magically appearing. The title "Revenge is Sweet" appeared on the top. A map of Malfoy Manor suddenly appeared .  
  
"What the hell is it, Why my house shown,?" Draco stared at it.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure it out, but its pretty cool, it shows you where every one is in the house or where ever you are at, it even suggests curses and ways to either embarrass, kill , maim or injure each person according to area".  
  
"Really?" he shifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Watch and learn, Draco Malfoy!" suddenly writing appeared at the top  
  
Luscious: I'd try the poker on the back of his head  
  
Higs: IT'S LUCIUS! Try the vase shard to cut him up  
  
Lucius (Scribbling) Luscious: Narcissa is Hot..(More scribbling  
  
Higs: OWWWWWW  
  
Bella: Try tugging his robe, he doesn't have pants on., My sister????  
  
"Revenge Accomplished" she said and the writing disappeared. "Creepy huh?"  
  
"How the hell did they do that, that was my dad??, Mom?? ", Draco looked dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure where they got it from but from what I hear it was in a student spell book that came out in the 20's. Along the line some clever wizards tweaked it and well your dad got a hold of it. They are really rare but it takes some strong magic." Pansy was secretly enjoying Draco's dumbfounded look.  
  
"What I want to know is why are you connecting through to my room and not the proper way through the main entrance?" Pansy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I . I well" she stammered, "I um I didn't say main entrance I just said um Malfoy Manor and I came over here" Pansy shifted under his interrogation. She was looking well, other then the dusty velvet robes she was not bad to look at. entirely. Draco mused to himself. He had a small ever so small crush on her in 3rd year but it faded with age and aspirations. He had taken her to the Yule Ball 4th out of consideration and courtesy for her father. She could be quite annoying but he tolerated her. Pansy was not stupid, she knew very well of the benefits of being connected with someone of Draco's stature no less the Malfoy name. She was a smart girl; they had in fact been family friends years before but only as formal playmates at certain meetings. Draco had appreciated her intelligent conversation when people or ulterior motives weren't involved. Her father how ever was very important. Mr. Parkinson is the one whom he really means to impress, even if it involves minor flirtations and promises with his daughter.  
  
"Pansy, it's almost dinner time, would you allow me to escort you downstairs you know it is easy to get lost here", Draco gave a goofy bow and rolled his eyes.  
  
"HA! Oh if it isn't the proud master of the universe bowing down to me, don't forget your pants Draco", she sauntered out and tossed her head back, "By the way, its my business to know my way around here". Draco got up muttering obscenities under his breath. If there was anything in the world that annoyed him more it was girls from affluent pureblooded families who acted like they were queens of the universe. As far as he was concerned she could be the queen of his ass for all he cared. He reached to put on his pants as he was doing before SHE tumbled into the room. He looked at the spilled remains of his horse with a sigh, "I'll tell Dolly to do it later" He walked down stairs.  
  
He arrived in the main dining hall to see that Pansy, his mother, and Mr. Parkinson were all seated waiting for him.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Parkinson, I trust you are doing well" Draco extended his hand. Mr. Parkinson was the male version of the daughter except older and harsher looking. Mr. Parkinson was significantly older than Pansy's mother as often happened with pure blooded marriages. Mr. Parkinson took in Draco's appearance, analyzing as a tiger would a steak.  
  
"All, is well Draco, I guess we shall eat now before its cold". Mr. Parkinson afforded no smile or warm countenance, just harsh coldness that could chill a person to the bone. Dinner went silently other than the clank of dishes against forks. The apprehensive mood was too much for Draco to stand. He could not enjoy the roast duck without looking apprehensively at Mr. Parkinson. Pansy helped none by giggling to her self only to be silenced. It was common knowledge that Mr. Parkinson was stuck in old male superiority customs. He was a very stubborn and demanding man, Identical to his father in will and control. He could understand why they talked so well.  
  
The silence was broken by Mr. Parkinson.  
  
"Draco, I will be straight to the point" taking a sip of wine, "You are well aware of the precarious situation your family is in aren't you?"  
  
"I believe I know where we stand and I assure you it is far ." Draco began  
  
"You see Draco, your father is going to be gone for a long while and therefore you have an ancestral obligation to uphold the family name, take over the finances and certain interests , last but not least secure an heir should anything. happen". Mr. Parkinson looked at Draco's face for any sign of emotion, there was none.  
  
"I am well aware of my obligations but my father is not dead, and he will be out sir" said a calmly seething Draco.  
  
"We are both from well established families and we have similar interests as to where we intend to be, an alliance would be most advantageous for both of us, the prestige of the Malfoy name and the security of the Parkinson name would be most desirable would you agree not?".  
  
"I do not know what you are trying to suggest but I believe the family is fine as it is".  
  
"Lucius is no longer the favorite Draco; I suggest you ponder on my generous proposal more carefully before giving such a sharp tongue."  
  
Narcissa switched in her chair, "Mr. Parkinson, I insist that we talk about this."  
  
"QUIET WOMAN, two men are talking here"  
  
"How dare you talk to a lady like that, especially in her own home", Draco exclaimed almost knocking over his chair. The whole time there was a meek whine from Pansy who seemed to be quietly taking the news in.  
  
"Well, I see that I have made my point for now, I have other business to attend to, Pansy grab my cloak and why do you smell of roast pig?" Pansy scampered to the fireplace with her dad "Do consider my proposal Draco, we shall talk about it alone in due time."  
  
"Bye, Draco, aren't you going to give me a hug??" Pansy winked at him. Draco started towards her , She slipped something into his hand privately.  
  
To be continued VERY Soon 


	2. Sleepy Anyone?

Disclaimer: Yada Yada, it isn't mine.  
  
I've been sick so the chapters will come flying fast enough. Happy Holidays!  
  
Draco felt the smooth parchment slip into his hand. He slipped it into his robe sleeve as he swept down to kiss Pansy's hand in a chivalric manner. Mr. Parkinson's stern eyes studied the gesture, as if to discern the underlying motives in Draco's expression.  
  
"Thanks", Draco murmured so only Pansy could hear. As he stood up Mr. Parkinson stepped towards Narcissa and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and her face seemed to flush in a way that angered Draco. Mr. Parkinson only smiled slyly and coldly.  
  
"Well, we will continue this conversation later, until then, I would suggest young Malfoy that you study harder and keep your head out of such little fantasies", as he said this he held up a familiar journal, "we can't have mudbloods getting ahead of us now can we.".  
  
With this The Parkinson's left to the fire place and were gone in a flash of sparkling green flames. Draco stood there with a mix a shaking anger and bewilderment at the situation.  
  
"How did he get my journal, I hope he didn't read it . crap, Pansy? What is he talking about?" many of these thoughts flooded his head as he stood in that moment of shaken bewilderment. Draco turned around about to go to his room when his mother stopped him.  
  
"Draco, do you know what is going on? He means well I'm sure Draco" Narcissa looked at her son pleadingly sensing his obvious anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Excuse me mother, I have more important business to attend to so I must take my leave from your presence", he turned on his heel towards the main hallway.  
  
The atmosphere was thick with resentment and cold anger. Narcissa merely sighed. There was no reaching her son or husband. They would both rather fester in their anger than show it or discuss it. Even as a child Draco would never cry when he was angry for valid reasons, often or not he would whine incessantly for his father's attentions. Mrs. Malfoy walked in the opposite direction towards the solarium. Draco's clicking steps seemed to fade away.  
  
The flurries of thoughts racing through Draco's mind were astounding. The long stretch of hall way was dimly lighted with torches. His thoughts couldn't seem to escape the map and Mr. Parkinson. He wasn't bold enough to ask his mother why she had reddened under Mr. Parkinson's breath; all he knew was that it was disturbing and he didn't want to think about it. The pictures in the gallery lay sleeping. The hour was quite later that he cared to realize. The familiar sight of his room was enough to make Draco weary. A he walked in the room felt ice cold. He quickly scanned the room for the culprit. The gently billowing drapes gave away the source of the draft. Even in the middle of summer Malfoy manor was quite chilly and drafty at night. As he closed the drapes, he gave a longing look out the window. The air felt crisp and cool against his skin. Almost every star could be seen easily on the bay window. Faint shapes of trees lay masked in the dark field outside the manor. Draco's room could easily have the best view in the entire Manor. It had the advantage of an almost panoramic view. The moment was pleasing to his mind, for a brief moment the urgency of his thoughts melted away and cooled with the night air. As quickly as the feeling came, it left him.  
  
"Incendio", He pointed his wand towards the fire place as inviting flames crackled up into the flue. He slowly took off his robes and laid them neatly on the foot of his bed. His pallid body was not in the best of muscular shape. You could barely make out the faint ripples of abdominal muscle. He was tall however. He changed into a more comfortable sleeping set of a black t-shirt and hunter green silk lounge pants. The anticipation was rising again as his eye caught glance of the tasty parcel Pansy had slipped into his hand. He took the parchment and sat on the chaise lounge by the fire place.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm out for revenge", he tapped the parchment with his wand. Like earlier ink appeared on the paper with a map of Malfoy manor. He could see a faint dot where he was located and several other dots of servants milling about the miniature map.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy", he uttered. Immediately dialog began to appear in ink.  
  
Bella: I have better skin than her.  
  
Higs: try telling that to luscious over there. Hey lover boy.  
  
Bella: You remember what happens don't you?  
  
Higs: OWWW  
  
Lucius: I told you, you don't like to listen do you.  
  
Bella: I'm sorry, I have ugly skin, and she's perfect, perfect I tell you.  
  
Higs: You mixing your last names again?  
  
Lucius: .  
  
Bella: I should be the one with that last name.  
  
"Revenge accomplished", Draco didn't want to see any more.  
  
The writing on the paper was very odd. He recognized the two of the scripts as belonging to his aunt and his father. Why all the commotion over the name of Narcissa Malfoy? He set the parchment down simply staring at it. Why on earth would his father spend his days on something so idiotic yet ingenious? Draco found himself with more questions than answers. Something struck him as odd. He was familiar with Bella and Lucius but who was Higs. Draco decided to abandon the issue and just go to bed. His journal was laying on his night stand. He opened its crisp pages and fingered through the entries. Nobody would ever think him capable of keeping a journal, let alone writing anything credible. People could be wrong. It was filled with his dreams, quotes, spells and strangely enough songs and poetry. It had started out as a place to vent about Potter and everything else that supposedly mattered and developed into a manifestation of his innermost thoughts. Suddenly his mind panicked. Mr. Parkinson had held his journal. Immediately his horror began to crash his thoughts.  
  
"How did he get my damn journal? I left it on my bed, I would have known if he came up here!".  
  
The flood of thoughts let to manic conclusions leading to nowhere. Until one thought seemed to make the most sense. "Pansy", he gritted to himself. It would only be logical since she was the only outsider in his room that day. Draco sat up in his bed pondering on this one thought for almost 2 hours. He couldn't sleep. Too much was on his mind to even think of shutting his eyes peacefully. Only one thing made sense to do.  
  
Draco removed his cover and slid off of the high bed. He put his night slippers on along with a heavy robe and his wand. Draco grabbed the map and went on his way out. He creaked his heavy door open to go out into the hallway, the hushed footsteps sounded like thunder in the otherwise dead corridor.  
  
"Out to cause trouble again aren't you?" a croaky voice boomed. "It was a night like this when that demon father of yours burned me" The picture lamented.  
  
"If you don't want a repeat of that experience I suggest you shut up!" Draco threatened while jabbing his wand into the painting. Magnus the mad scuttled off into a different portrait while muttering obscenities  
  
Draco now walked for what seemed like forever. He was familiar with night walking, it was a favorite pastime. It was dangerous to do it while his father was home though. Lucius would be so angered to find his son wandering around. Draco now had the leisure to do it. He finally reached his destination. his father's study.  
  
"Aurelis Draconum Infedelis", he whispered as the door's lock clicked open. Luckily he knew the password from the many times he eavesdropped. The massive desk stood as the centerpiece of the room. Piles of documents lay in neat piles along the edge of the desk, most likely property deeds and finances. It was very dimly lit. The shelves of books surrounded the rather large working areas. Ancient and rare books were one of the many specialties of Lucius Malfoy. Many of them banned or restricted by the International Wizarding Board.  
  
This is where Draco and Lucius had their most important talks, right down to the discussion of sex and the responsibility of an heir and so on and so forth. The dragon skull on a pedestal served as a torch holder. Draco knew what drew him here. Lucius was an ingenious, innovative but predictable man. Draco knew very well of his fathers slavery to old habit. It's the very same flaw that got him landed into Azkaban. 3 wand taps to the bottom of the desk proved that flaw. Here laid several papers, books, a picture of Narcissa and Draco as a baby and various other prized trinkets. Draco knew of the spot only because he peeped under the door one time when his parents were fighting. He reached in to retrieve the cause of his lack of sleep when there where footsteps outside of the door. The door was jostled quite violently as Draco hurried to hide. He forgot that the compartment was open. He quickly closed the secret compartment as the door flew open. 


	3. A Morning Tumble

Hermione woke up and put her arm around the warm body next to her. She had forgotten how nice it was to snuggle next to someone's warmth. Ginny just happened to jostle slightly. It was a rare summer morning; it had just rained the night before. Hermione saw it fit to fall back to sleep. The slight humidity enabled her to doze off quickly.  
  
A green field was across the distance. The apprehension in the air was overwhelming. "Hermione" "Hermione" Hermione turned to see what was calling her. The footsteps fell lightly on the grass, it was right behind her. As she walked through a ruined gate way a shadow passed her.  
  
"Hello??" only a laugh answered her back  
  
Hermione ran under the stone archway as her dress trailed behind her. The world seemed to be in a feverous endless swirl with laughter and mocking words chasing her.  
  
"Can't you run faster?" it said, "I'm one step closer Hermione"  
  
Her breathing only seemed to quicken more as everything seemed to grow darker. A pair of arms encircled her waist as the hot breath whispered into her ear  
  
"Boo"  
  
"AHH, GET AWAY GET AWAY, NO NO NO!!!" Hermione kicked furiously and punched as hard as she could to who ever it was.  
  
"Owww, Alright, Stop, OWWW QUIT IT", he said as two arms pinned Hermione from inflicting anymore damage.  
  
"Psycho", a voice muttered  
  
Hermione was panting in a frenzied panic only to see Ron doubling over in laughter while Ginny stood with her face flushed and contorted in anger.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, That was great, Ha, ha, the look on your face, HA, HA, HA Brilliant, absolutely brill. OWW .. HEY!!!" Ron was greeted with a pillow across his face.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!, In fact Ron it was idiotic and irresponsible, What if I hurt Ginny? I could of broken your nose, And worst of all you could of ruined my new book, Ronald Weas.."  
  
"Alright, Alright, It was a joke, Please you're starting to sound like my mother," Ron replied, "Besides you look cute when you're mad, it adds a color to your cheeks." Ron was greeted with another pillow. Hermione seemed to have calmed down. Ginny had long since gone downstairs to fix her hair. The entire room was now a haphazard mess with dozens of pillows, feathers and girls clothes hanging around the room. A moving poster of the Weird Sisters seemed to stare disapprovingly at the newly created mess. Ron seemed to be eyeing a particular piece of clutter next to the bed. With a quizzical look Hermione tried to track what had caught Ron's immediate attention. She wasn't fast enough.  
  
A little pink bundle was twirling around his finger, "Nice knickers Hermione. I never knew you fancied pink" Ron had the most evil of grins on his face. She leapt for them but he was too fast for her.  
  
"GIVE THEM BACK YOU PERVERT!!", With another fruitless grab  
  
"I think these should be framed in the prefects common room", he was now bouncing them up and down just within her reach.  
  
"Ron, will you please give them to me, don't make me beg", her eyes pleaded in all their blushed glory.  
  
"I'd rather make you work for it; though making you beg is quite appealing", they magically slipped behind his back out of view, "Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
Hermione dove for them. Her hands deftly worked their way to his back. As she tried to pry his fingers loose his arms flew around her holding her in tight grip. They fell over on the pile of blankets and pillows laughing. As the laughter died down, the moment sunk in. The previously hard and friendly grip loosened to a softer and much different embrace. Their eyes deadlocked in a silent interlude. Not one word, just energy.  
  
"Ron, If your going to snog Hermione, please go to your room", Ginny coldly remarked, "Could you get off my blankets!"  
  
Hermione jumped up startled, "Nothing happened, we fell".  
  
"Uh huh, then why are your knickers in my brother's pocket? ... Wait, RON GIVE ME MY KNICKERS!!"  
  
"Huh? Yours?" Looking confused, "EWW YUCK GROSSS!!!" Ron stumbled with the pink bundle as Ginny ran and snatched them faster than he could throw them.  
  
"GET OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!" Ginny pushed Ron and Hermione out the door, all that could be heard was Ginny's murmuring, "Dean will be here soon, my room is a mess.."  
  
Next Ron was pounding on the frail room door " WHAT, WHO, I DON'T THINK SO VIRGINIA!! SINCE WHEN?" Hermione stared and cackled in laughter over the irony of the situation. Ron stormed off downstairs.  
  
"Look who's flushed now, ha ha ha" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Well at least I don't have a fresh pimple on my nose" He yelled back muttering to himself.  
  
"I don't have a pimple on my nose. Do I?" she pondered as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast downstairs. She was happily humming a popular tune as she turned the eggs. "Come and get it!!" she yelled. Immediately a stampede of red hair came down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley stood at her post by the stove as she witnessed her newly polished floor muddied and scuffed by the recent stampede.  
  
"Must you always run to the table as if it were your last meal?"  
  
"Well it may well be, you know mum product development can be a risky business", piped up Fred.  
  
"Or Deatheaters.", said George. No sooner had the words left his lips Mrs. Weasley's face blanched with the most paralyzing face of fear and anger.  
  
"GEORGE, don't you ever dare say that at this table, Excuse yourself from this table young man", she pointed towards the nearest exit.  
  
"Well someone should make a joke of it around here" George murmured as made his exit.  
  
Hermione walked downstairs from the bathroom to see the serious scene at the table. Fred was toying with his fork and knife while Mrs. Weasley was standing with the pan in her hand. Ron had his head down while Ginny looked at her pleadingly to say something.  
  
"What is for breakfast Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
As if getting out of a daze, Mrs. Weasley's head popped up immediately with her usual bright overly cheery smile. "We're having eggs with sausage and potatoes, sit down sit down dear, you'll have your breakfast cold", Immediately Mrs. Weasley resumed her post as the doting mother and quickly served an oversized helping of breakfast onto Hermione's plate. Hermione looked at Ginny with a perplexed look.  
  
"Why was she acting so strange?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"George mentioned the "D" Word" Ginny replied  
  
"Deatheaters?", She whispered back a bit too loudly. Mrs. Weasley jumped as she murmured loudly about having chores in the garden. The entirety of breakfast went uneventfully. Breakfast was nearly ending as Pig flew into the wall and slid into Ron's oatmeal. Pig popped his leg up from the oatmeal allowing for Ron to take the oatmeal soaked letter from him.  
  
"Hermione, it's from Harry!" Ron waved the letter excitedly, "Its about time, he hasn't sent any post for a week". He eagerly ripped the messy envelope; the ink was runny but still readable.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I hope all is doing well, I wish I could say the same. The Dursley's thankfully are allowing me to send mail (it took some persuasion). Thanks for the picture I needed some cheering up. Its almost time for school (Thank God!). I was thinking we could meet at Diagon Alley this Saturday, since we need to get our books and stuff. I hope this Mrs. Matisse is not a nutty teacher (We've had too many of those) the bad news is that I hear she is Snape's cousin. Anyways, if you're reading this Hermione I need your help. The Marauder's Map is acting strange. I noticed it moving on its own and when I opened it there were weird names I never recognized that are very strange ( Higs and Bella were the names). I locked it in my chest for now, I'll bring it on Saturday but in the mean time do you think you could investigate it?. I miss you guys, maybe I could stay for the remainder of the break, I've been kind of lonely so... It's weird not getting letters from Snuffles. The weird thing about that map now is that whenever I touch it my scar hurts A LOT. So I guess I can meet you at The Leaky Cauldron around 1:30 I hope to see you guys then! Tell Hermione I think she is starting to get acne, by the way Ron are you going to tell her ever?  
See You Soon,  
Harry P.S. Here is a muggle picture of me hugging Dudley. Aunt Petunia thought we should look more like cousins. ( Things are getting strange around here) Uncle Vernon Has no clue!  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at the ridiculous picture with mixed emotions. Dudley had his huge arm over Harry's shoulder as if they were old pals. The forced grins on both of their faces gave the impression of being constipated for a week. Dudley was wearing his boxing shorts which revealed his reddish fat legs which resembled hams.  
  
"Well I guess this confirms that you have acne" With a playful smirk he elbowed her. They started to walk outside onto the patio in silence. The weather was pretty nice  
  
"What do you need to tell me Ron?", Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.  
  
Turning a dark shade of red, "err, nothing Hermione, you have acne that's it"  
  
"I know that already it's been advertised, but I know your keeping something from me" she looked him square in the face but there seemed no sign of him relinquishing. "Never mind Ron, you're obviously not going to tell me so I won't even bother". Hermione turned around and looked at the letter again. He needs my help? She looked at Ron with a certain resignation at his freckles. Ron had grown a tiny bit over the past year; he was most definitely taller than Harry. His hair maintained it's near carrot red character but thankfully they had convinced Ron to cut it from its previously wiry state. Ron was actually fairly cute, he wasn't nearly as handsome as Harry but he has an eccentric and clean cut charm that she found appealing. Hermione couldn't deny the fact that once or twice she had looked at them in a more than friend way. She carried a secret crush on Harry for a brief period in their 3rd year, it didn't last long. Her thoughts were disturbed by the feeling of being watched, "Ron, why are you staring at me?" Ron looked as if he was snapped out of a daze.  
  
"I wasn't staring" he stammered "I was looking at your pimple"  
  
"Ugh, would you stop it already!" throwing up her arms "You're really creep.". She was immediately silenced by a pair of lips crushed against her own. Hermione's senses were on fire, she had softened up until her mind sent a news flash to the rest of her body. She immediately tried to push him away, the more she fought the harder he resisted.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??" , Hermione stared at a very flushed and breathy Ron while wiping her lips.  
  
"I need to go Hermione, I'm sorry." He turned on his heel and left Hermione there wondering on the patio. 


	4. Feeling Succumb

_Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, Im worth 2 bucks!! The plot is mine. Sorry bout the wait,I am on spring break now so now I got LOOOOAAADDDSS of time to update  
_  
** Chapter 4**  
  
Draco sat in the newly transformed interrogation room also known as the parlor. Several ministry aurors had been interrogating him on shifts for several hours.  
  
"For the last time, I do not know anything about some stupid scroll, I've never even heard of it, No I have no idea of any of Voldemort's relics hidden around here", Draco's face was the perfect picture of exhaustion. The aurors merely rolled their eyes. Agent Lindsey Cuohaighan looked at him warily.

"You do know Mr. Malfoy that if you do not comply we will not hesitate to have you put into custody with your father. We all know you would be such a happy family", she replied coldly.  
  
Narcissa was being held by a few agents in the dining room. Earlier she had defensively pulled her wand on several of the aurors. The Ministry had received an anonymous tip that Malfoy Manor contained several Voldemort relics that may be of potential threat if gained back by Voldemort.

Things at the ministry had been tough. Cornelius Fudge had declared a state of emergency which allowed the aurors and the ministry certain liberties not allowed before. The raid on Malfoy Manor was a matter of personal significance to Lindsey; her family had been killed by Deatheaters when she was younger, one of them she recognized as being Lucius Malfoy. The stories of the manor were not exaggerated in its opulence.  
  
Draco had luckily kicked the open compartment closed before the aurors had raided his father's study. He looked icily at the 8 aurors who were prodding throughout Malfoy manor for a supposed secret chamber.

His quiet night was now shattered into the first rays of dawn. The Daily Prophet was going to have a field day with this; he could already see the impending headlines "Malfoy Manor Raided!"  
  
"What are you doing!!?" Draco looked towards the direction of two aurors carrying boxes of items. The taller of the aurors looked very shaggy and unkempt almost as if he hadn't showered for days.  
  
"Standard protocol Mr. Malfoy, evidence is all, don't you fret", the auror calmly replied. The strain on Draco's face was quite apparent as the boxes filled with some of his father's favorite knick-knacks were carried out.

"What is the meaning of _you people_ coming into my house, unannounced, being rude, taking items by which you are not entitled to, being rude to my mother, but most of all being the most intolerable group of piteous law enforcement I have ever had the misfortune to be around!", By now Draco's face was flushed red with anger with his nostrils flaring at his internal rage. Lesley looked at the indignant picture of the great heir to the Malfoy fortune and name angered in nothing but his black night pants and a robe.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are in no position to be criticizing the ministry, in fact we have every right to investigate and collect evidence where serious crimes are suspected. I'm sorry we don't run by your silly polite ways of arriving by invitation," she said matter of factly, "Now tell me, what were you doing rifling in your father's study at such an indecent hour when most good children would be fast asleep?"  
  
"What were you doing in a person's house at an indecent hour when most women would be sleeping with their men?" Draco looked at her with an equally disdainful look, "Oh wait, considering your boorish personality and blatant lack of femininity I suppose you wouldn't be like most other women, even if my father did touch your family by the looks of it , it would hardly be a loss." he finished his statement rather coolly. By the stunned look on Ms. Cuohaighan's face the comment proved successful.  
  
"You've gone too far Mr. Malfoy, you truly are as badly bred as you criminal father", she fumed, "You indignant little piece of shit, you come from a line of killers and I won't be happy until every last one of you is put away and received the Dementor's Kiss". Lindsey was now screeching, she turned on her heel and stormed out of Draco's presence. The emotions swirling under Draco's calm exterior were passionate; his thoughts were now drawn towards him coming from a line of killers and criminals.  
  
"Alright, we've found nothing to be at alarm about at this time, but I assure you we will keep you on close watch and we will check in", the inspector declared, "Release Mrs. Malfoy". The aurors released Narcissa from her binding. She gathered her robes around her nearly naked body; after all they had stormed her room at an indecent hour. Draco walked towards his mother who was sickened by the entire experience.  
  
"Are you alright, mom?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, this is appalling, nothing is sacred, she replied. Nothing else could have summed it up better.  
  
The last of the aurors finally filed out each with their own distinctive "pop" as they apparated out of Malfoy Manor. The rest of the morning went uneventfully as the house elves quickly cleaned the mess left by auror's search of the manor. Neither of them took any meals, it was too much for the remaining member's of the Malfoy family to bear.  
  
"_Purloined bearer of my flesh so far I thought I have come, broken wings. _

_Nighttime phantoms lay unheeded at my wake, _

_Blood of my ancestors, filthy. _

_A blanket of snow, hallowed words,_

_ Nothing left but muttered dreams. _

_Escaped reality lies too far from me Silent tears never shed, Her heart is crying. I_  
  
He put the pen down and looked at the disheveled state of his room. At least his journal wasn't evidence. The oddest feeling washed over him, he had the urge to talk to Pansy. He pushed the journal aside and took a piece of parchment.  
  
_I/ Dear Pansy,  
  
The aurors have come to my house. I can't stand it. I know I have no place to be asking this, but I need to see you. We must talk. As much as it grieves me to say this, I actually could use some comfort in a familiar face. But anyways, I want to find out more about this map because it bothers me. If you could meet me at Knockturn Alley on Saturday I would really appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying the horse dust on your cloak.  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco A. Malfoy I  
  
_

Draco looked at the scrawled handwriting and wondered if he should send it_. I sound desperate_, he thought to himself. He went down to the Owlry. A great eagle owl was perched on its golden perch. "Hey Adonis," Draco scratched the owl right under his beak, "Take this to the Parkinson house." The owl affectionately nipped at Draco on his finger and flew off. The family had a slew of owls but Adonis was the favorite, he had received Adonis as his present for going to Hogwarts. Draco usually treated Adonis to snack mice that the house elves picked up from the owl emporium. He walked back into the house contemplating.

****

****

**MALFOY MANOR RAIDED! Suspected Death Eater Activity! b Hermione read from the Daily Prophet.  
**  
I/ _Friday August 18th, In the early hours of the morning Malfoy Manor was raided by aurors. Information about suspicious items formerly belonging to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named came from an anonymous tip. Agents refuse to comment on the early morning raid. Inside sources reveal that several caches of evidence were taken from the manor. Residents of Haughton Glen, formerly known as Malfoy Park, comment on the incident. "Horrible people, the entire lot of them, My family has been here on this land for centuries and they're all the same, wouldn't be surprised neither, I see black hooded people up in that unholy place all the time", Comments Roger Lappet. Clearly the Malfoy family has come under much discretion and criticism since the early summer arrest of Lucius Malfoy. He leaves behind his 16 year old son Draco Malfoy and Wife Narcissa Malfoy (**see our featured article Black Narcissus by Rita Skeeter for more information on a day in the life**).  
  
_Hermione finished the article with a feeling of slight remorse for Draco, but it quickly faded. "Serves him right", Ron had said, "Nasty bugger that one is". The awkward moment from earlier was entirely ignored as if it never happened. Hermione knew what it felt like to have a horrible article written about her. It was never a good feeling.

Hermione turned the page to read Rita's article on Narcissa.

_Rich food, lavish parties, endless days of spending, are nothing compared to the lackadaisical ways of the Wizarding worlds formerly most prominent socialite. Before she was even married she was known by the name of Narcissa Black. Early on in her life she was conditioned to preach and practice the hate of muggles and half-bloods alike. She is the sister of the well known Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Criminal Sirius Black. She grew up with a family well known for its elitist pure-blood ways; it was only natural that she married into the most well known family for muggle hating the illustrious Malfoy family. She met Lucius Malfoy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through her sister. They got caught in a whirlwind romance at the peak of He-who-must-not-be-named reign of terror. _

_All was wonderful for this oblivious socialite as she got drawn into the dark underground of Deatheaters and H-W-M-N-B-N. She quickly immersed herself in the styling of a lavish lifestyle complete with the best in designer robes, shoes, and exotic artwork. She has been featured many times in Witches Weekly as Best Dressed Witch, the Style Awards etc. _

_Underneath the surface of this brilliant and beautiful socialite was a ticking time bomb, abuse from Lucius including the pressure of providing the Malfoy Family with a Male heir. She succeeded in her "task" with the birth of a sickly baby boy whom the couple named Draco Andrès Lucius Philippe De Valise Florien Richard De Malfoy in the true Malfoy tradition. It was thought to be the pinnacle of the fledgling couple's happiness. Pictures of the young family can be found in past articles on the Modern Wizarding Family. This fostered family of hate and treachery was at one point a paragon of every wealthy Wizarding family, it wouldn't last long. The reign of terror wrought by death eaters and HWMNBN ended upon the arrival of The- Boy- Who-Lived! Inside sources informed us of various monetary bribes in exchange for silence on behalf of the Malfoy clan. Beautiful socialite or Deadly Mistress? _

Hermione put the article down; something inside of her told her that she couldn't read anymore slander on that family. Ron peered over her shoulder and zeroed in on the extremely long name.  
  
"Florien? A bit gay don't you think?" , Ron said while raising his eyebrows. Hermione gave him a scathing look.  
  
"Well I don't...", Hermione paused as she felt his breath against her neck.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Getting up quickly, "I need to go now", Hermione quickly ran from the scene, she couldn't handle the awkwardness, it was too intense. Reading that horrible article reminded of her of what it felt like to be slandered.  
  
Ron stood silently watching Hermione's retreating form. His eye panned onto a small blue notebook left on the chaise... resistance was futile....  
  
Please review, Reviews make me happy and help my writing. Also it pleases my army of flying hamsters and keeps them from going loco so please review.


	5. Voices in The Dark

bDisclaimer: please don't sue me I am a poor student who is obsessed =)  
  
A/N To anyone saying Rowling Killed this ship, Oh Well not in my mind and all of our dedicated shippers. If you don't like it, don't read it, and then say its been killed because obviously if you took the time to read it then its SOOOOO worth it (Shippage FF in general. Put an end to Ship Wars!!! Support your local ship. I currently Sail the HMS Leather & Libraries!! /b  
  
Without further adieu ......  
  
The pages were filled with a neat yet maniacal script. The letters themselves reminded him of flowers choked by weeds. He could, however, make out the writing...  
  
iDear Journal,  
  
Today was yet another boring day in the life of the Wizarding world's most exciting witch. The days are going so slow but I wish they wouldn't end. It's been a creepy dream staying here at the burrow. Its almost like time stops when you see the happy faces of Ron and his family. I think we all know better. It's too surreal. These dreams I have been having are crazy. I wonder who it is that keeps calling me in my dreams, the guys would laugh if I told them. I'm scared. Things are changing and I can't control it. The times are getting darker, maybe I am crazy. Its like me to think that Voldemort will run into my dreams and kill me in my sleep  
  
"In the room of a forbidden flower, Slowly spins her harrowing bower Gossamer webs spinning her song His wait not too long Weave my heart to silky thread In thus share a love of the dead"  
  
Sometimes I just wish I would wake up and that my prince would come, whoever he is. Ron has been acting strange around me, I can see the way he looks at me, I can't respond back. God help me if I need to fight a boggart! It would probably be Ron with flowers or god sakes trying to kiss me!... /i  
  
Ron slammed the book closed he felt his eyes sting with a few bitter tears. He felt sick to his stomach reading the last few lines. He left the book where it lay and stalked off to the back with the rest of the Weasley clan.  
  
Draco waited impatiently for Pansy's reply; it wasn't like her to take so long in writing back. He remained outside in the gardens sitting once again in his favorite place. The alabaster horse sculpture was a wedding present to his parents. Years of rainy English weather marred its nearly perfect surface with light grey stains of water long dried. Draco started writing in his journal once more. He flipped through the well worn pages savoring the handmade texture of his fine parchment. He stopped at entry he wrote during his 3rd year.  
  
iThat mudblood bitch is going to pay! My face still stings where she slapped me. She has the nerve to even try my presence no less invade it! She makes me so angry. I am a disappointment to myself and to the Malfoy name. I can't remember how many times Father has reminded me of how I am to do better. They are so patient. I will make her pay for that I swear it on my honor I will. I probably deserve to be slapped around by a mudblood at least someone pays attention to me. I'll be damned if father even reprimands the state of my marks unless they dip below that girls marks! Damn Potter! I wish Voldemort could have annihilated him; it would make my life much easier. Maybe I would have friends if I wasn't surrounded by imbeciles who don't know their wand from their arse!/I  
  
Draco chuckled silently as he went on to read the additional 2 pages of ranting that he did on that day. He couldn't forget his emotions from that day. How much his writing changed from little rants to thoughtful philosophies and poems? Not many people realize the amazing transformation 3 years can do to a man no less a boy. Draco wished to let his mind flow free from every thing. He just wanted to escape the past 3 months and have things back to normal. He heard a rustle in the grass as his limbs instinctively tensed. The past few days would warrant certain paranoia.  
  
"Didn't my father tell you that journal was dangerous to you?" answered a voice mockingly.  
  
"How long have you been watching me for?"  
  
"Enough time to hear you sigh like a lovesick puppy", Pansy sauntered over to the horse that Draco was currently perched on. "You know your stable has at least 4 fine stallions better than that stone one" she replied dully.  
  
"Well I guess after you got my first horse all over your robes I'm a bit traumatized". Draco looked pleased at the half disgusted look on Pansy's face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you wanted to talk to me didn't you, well here I am in the flesh". Draco sighed; he had been doing a lot of that lately. Any more of this and he would seem like a powder-puff.  
  
"Look Pansy, I've been bothered these past few days please spare me the lame attempts at sympathetic conversation, I am going to get straight to the point", he closed the distance between them in 2 strides. His face was now dangerously close to her neck. He could feel her excited shiver from his position. "Now Pansy, you are going to tell me exactly how your father got my journal and how you got that interesting little artifact."  
  
Pansy's eyes grew wide at his accusation as she realized her vulnerable position. With a gaping mouth she looked like a fish "Well,... I umm"'  
  
"Just as I thought", Draco circled over her menacingly, with his hand caught lightly in her hair. "Now my precious little flower, if you value our sordid idea of a friendship I suggest you don't go running off to your daddy about this, stay out of my things and my business".  
  
Pansy stood there at a half whimper trying to make sense of his breath on her neck and the steely grey storm behind his eyes. She composed herself to all the dignity she could squelch. "Well lets go to Knockturn Alley, we can do some research at that store" , she signaled towards the house.  
  
Draco smiled inwardly, his little ruse was effective, "very well then".  
  
Mrs. Malfoy sat in the drawing room working on a piece of embroidery. "Draco, darling?" She lightly set her piece down, "Draco, come here please." She noticed the form of Pansy next to her son, it wasn't a pleasing picture. Of all girls he could fancy it had to be her, oh if only they knew.  
  
The two teenagers walked into the drawing room with the terse looks from Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"May I speak to Draco alone for a moment?" Narcissa signaled the house elf to shut the heavy door. Tall as she was she was still towered by the 6'1 build of Draco. At first glance one could swear he was the image of his father but on closer glance one could clearly see his mother's soft feminine influence.  
  
"Yes, Mother"  
  
"I am aware that you two are friends and I encourage that, however I will warn you not to rely on that girl. Sh..." Draco lifted his hand as if to say 'enough'.  
  
"Don't worry; we are going to Diagon Alley so if anything happens..."  
  
"I will be more than fine, have fun..." she said flatly with downcast eyes.  
  
Draco walked towards the doorway and signaled Pansy in. Through his history with her, he had known her to be a manipulative little minx when it came to her getting her way.  
  
"Lets go", in a flash of green flames they vanished.  
  
They stumbled into a fireplace that looked absolutely foreboding with its years of stockpiled dust. The dim lighting had taken getting used too as the musty odor of all things ancient hit their nostrils. Draco helped Pansy off of the ground.  
  
"Well is this the place", he asked rather briskly.  
  
"I believe so, if I can remember correctly", she lightly took his arm as they walked through the cluttered mess. Dark tomes lurked precariously on tipping shelves. Draco took notice of a small dormouse making its home in serpent skeleton. "How ironic" he murmured. Pansy pointed towards a stack of odd looking objects. He saw a grandfather clock and had the urge to adjust its dial. He laid his finger on the dial...  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
  
"Who are you", they said in unison, the rickety old wizard looked as if he needed a dentist.  
  
"That there clock could take you back in time and make as if you were never born, Only 132 galleons, give or take", he said in a musty voice. The man himself looked as if he hadn't showered in days and smelled like it. He reminded Draco of a gnarled oak tree.  
  
"We had a few questions about an item I purchased here", said the clearly frightened girl.  
  
"Ah yes the map, the map, interesting little toy, fetched a handsome price for it too", he put his hand on her shoulder aiming a bit lower than her collar bone, "yes a very handsome price."  
  
"Where did you get it from," asked Draco forcefully while pushing Pansy harshly behind him.  
  
'Its very old I suppose, I would have to check my old transaction papers, it is a mightily dreary task to do... but since you seem like a knowledgeable young man... 20 galleons," the man looked towards his hands with a contorted look of pain on his face.  
  
Draco looked at him perplexed, "20 galleons to look at some papers, well aren't people getting a bit greedy these days"  
  
"Some people have to work", the man replied lazily, "I have an old mind young man but a young edge". Draco shoved 20 galleons rather forcefully onto the table.  
  
"Get the papers NOW", Draco demanded less than quietly. The man hurried a bit faster to a place in the back. He pulled his wand and muttered a spell. 3 large parchments flew to the man's hands.  
  
It cost 20 galleons just to accio a parchment, God. Draco kept muttering to himself until the hunched man ambled over to their position.  
  
"Well," Draco asked eagerly as Pansy zeroed in.  
  
"Well Sir, it seems that it was brought in by a Higgins nearly 20 years ago, a long time I see, I bought it for 2 galleons back then It was also brought in with a few journals and some interesting artifacts, apparently the fellow was how you say... liquidating..." "Higgins? That kind of sounds like Higgs to me." Draco was now much more confused than before.  
  
"Do you have the spell book which this map was concocted from?" Pansy asked rather sheepishly.  
  
"I do in fact if you would give me a moment". The stunted man disappeared then reappeared a moment later with another book in hand.  
  
"Will you hurry up Ron? We are late enough as it is!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. Ron had been acting strange all day.  
  
"Will it really matter? It's only Harry!" Ron yelled back down. Ron stood in the bathroom staring at the mirror. He looked over his body and took a few sniffs under his arms. Am I that repulsing? He thought to himself. Hermione sighed with resignation as she walked towards the fire place. "Three Broomsticks", she disappeared in a sparkle of flames. The floo network was still very awkward for Hermione, seeming she hadn't grown too fond of its sensation. Her hair was a mess from an attempt at styling it. The bush which she regretted to call her hair was a callus in itself. If anything in the universe was perpetual and everlasting it was her frizz and cockroaches. She dusted herself off and walked over to a familiar form.  
  
Harry sat by himself in a dreamy state of mind. The boy looked horrible, his hair as usual was a mess but he looked haggard. He had dark circles under his usually brilliant eyes; he had the face of someone who had seen too much. Seeing Harry this way crashed her back into the harsh reality. Nothing was safe. The burrow had been such a refuge, a haven from a harsher world.  
  
"Hello Harry", he looked up somberly with a weak smile. Immediately he rushed to her.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! I've missed you very much." Harry engulfed her with a strong hug; she could feel a difference in his weight.  
  
"Harry what happened, have the Dursley's been feeding you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I just haven't had much of an appetite lately," his far off look startled her, "Any how I have to tell you what's been going on, Where is Ron?"  
  
"He is being a chick today quite honestly." Folding her arms on the table they simply waited. It seemed like hours before Ron finally tumbled in.  
  
"Hey mate, you look bummed," Harry noticed the quiet expression on his friend's face. In the years of knowing him he knew the exact cause of his lack of mirth.  
  
Harry winced and clapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong??" Hermione went to Harry's side. She felt him and looked at him in earnest.  
  
He shook his head and batted her away with his hand. "It's Nothing Hermione," He said flatly, "absolutely nothing".  
  
"Well How can it be nothing," she looked concerned.  
  
"Look, you didn't really care much last summer, and now you are suddenly attentive, don't need this!" Harry got up rather quickly and walked outside with Ron sitting in a stunned state.  
  
Hermione noticed The Marauder's Map hidden in his knapsack, picking it up she grabbed her wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" while tapping the map. Immediately pale lines began to fill with a bunched writing, a few names started popping up.  
  
iBella: Nish Khma Makhr Finh  
  
Prongs: What?  
  
Worm tail: Paaska Nhieen Cuio Sikh Nah  
  
Sirius: "Snape is a greasy git"  
  
Moony: Dead languages?  
  
Bella: Kiem Jhama Nhaam Utulie Maakr Finh!/i  
  
Hermione stood perplexed at the strange writings showing on the parchment. It was exactly as Harry had described... weird.  
  
"Well anything with Wormtail and weird words is never good".  
  
"Well it is absolutely most likely Arabella Figg, you know, The Dursley's old neighbor."  
  
"I don't know, dead languages? Sounds weird to me, listen go check on Harry I'm gonna stop by a place for some info." Hermione took the map into her own bag.  
  
Hermione left the Three Broomsticks in a hurry. She could only think of two places to find an answer to such a question... a library or magic shop. Flourish and Bott's was her first target...  
  
A full 2 hours of searching through stacks and stacks of books, her search was to no avail. Nothing could be found on enchanted maps other than self- locating ones. Hermione got up from her resigned spot and simply walked out. Her mind was running through different tracks. "What could it be?". Someone bumped into her quite harshly causing her head to snap from her thoughts.  
  
"WATCH WHERE 'YER GOIN' GIRL", Snapped an old haggy witch.  
  
The foul and acrid smell of urine stank in the air. It took only a second to register that she was no longer in Diagon Alley. An affected illusion of perpetual night seemed to hang over the dank place. Shady characters poked her ribs while exposing their wares.  
  
"Dragon's Blood for a galleon, deary"  
  
"Chimera venom for 6 galleons"  
  
"No, thanks", Hermione was shoved into an obscure store by her own fear.  
  
"BANG", she knocked over a few candle holders and a cauldron filled with what resembled shrunken heads. "Eww, Gross".  
  
"Who's There ? What's THAT??", an old croaky voice called from the back. Hermione ran and hid behind a fairly large clock and a table filled with various toilet items. An unsteady and lagging footfall was coming towards her position.  
  
"AHH, it's nothing I'm sure, probably a boggart," the croaky voice called.  
  
The next voice caused Hermione to silence herself in shock...  
  
To be Continued  
  
Next chapter.... MUCH MORE ACTION, I promise....  
  
Review and I'll give you a happy hug.  
  
1 Review- Flame + Love= 3 hours of happiness for momo. 


	6. The Clinical Clergyman

_Don't sue me, it ain't mine, love your characters keep on shipping!_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione had to contain her gasp as she heard the familiar drawl of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"_The Clinical Clergyman", _Odd name for a spell book don't you think?"  
  
"Very strange indeed but the answer has to be in here", a strangely familiar female voice called.  
  
Hermione slowly crawled under the table to get within an easier earshot of the conversation. A large dusty book lay between the seated figures of Pansy and Draco; they seemed to be pouring over its antiquated pages.  
  
"It's only a silly map Draco, honestly, what is the difference."  
  
"A map that has my father's name in it and my aunt and god knows that other guy, Higgs or whatever his name is."  
  
Hermione couldn't help looking at Draco's profile, it was quite charming when he was concentrating, he was quite smart, and in fact he was second behind her. Her thoughts snapped back to reality, she had to get back to Harry and Ron.  
  
Trying not to make her exit obvious, silence was golden. It was hard enough trying to maneuver through the countless piles of junk without trying to be unobtrusive. She passed a few clocks and a very eerie looking doll with no face.  
  
_"Crap, where am I going??",_ Hermione muttered. Crawling to the familiar doorway she ducked.  
  
A wizard in dark green robes flew and crashed towards the spot she had been. The pained look on his face seemed a warning. Screams could be heard outside as people ran and pointed to a wall. Trying to maintain her cover, Hermione ran as fast as she could outside of the store. Everything was a blur as three bodies crumpled lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!". Draco ran outside ignoring Pansy to see the cause of all of the commotion. He was still holding the book in his hand. Passing a bloody wizard on his way out, he ducked in horror.  
  
"Shit, no, no, no, not now!", he muttered to himself... he ran."  
  
The narrow alley was not the best place to be as people trampled each other to get out of the way. Now 8 bodies lay bloodied to the ground as flashes of green light reflected onto the alley's walls and facades. Draco ran and ran out of the way, dodging the flurry of curses that were ricocheting all over the place.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING", He yelled at a passerby who knocked him to a wall  
  
He pushed people out of the way as a black hooded wizard looked at him straight in the face. He seemed to have stopped all movement only to focus in on Draco's position.  
  
"_Avada Kedavra",_ was shouted in his general direction. As if the phrase was as common as hello, it echoed throughout the place. As Draco dodged he saw someone about to curse a pretty witch in his general direction. He jumped into the cursor's path,  
  
"EXPILLIARMUS", the wizard's wand flew up out of his reach.  
  
Draco pushed the witch onto the ground blocking her with his own body as realization came to his mind. Her brown hair lay splayed all over her face as she lay stunned.  
  
"GRANGER, GRANGER", he yelled into her ear while shaking her violently. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE MUDBLOOD GET YOUR ARSE UP!".  
  
Immediately Hermione got up and ran with him in an unknown direction. The screams and trampling panic of the crowd caused mass confusion. They pushed through the crowd and hid under an isolated crate in a remote alley.  
  
They sat there panting trying to make sense of what just happened. People still overflowed in torrents to every possible open space; however, no one seemed to notice their position.  
  
"What are you doing here?", Hermione asked him harshly.  
  
Draco slapped his hand to Hermione's mouth, "Be quiet you filth! unless you want your innards on display"  
  
For an odd reason Draco looked very scared, "What just happened, why are you running aren't you one of them?"  
  
"I told you to silence yourself mudblood filth!" slapping his hand to her mouth again.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU INSIPID ...", She forcefully pried his hand away from her face as she peeked out her head to glimpse what was happening.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with terror as the Dark Mark flashed bright green onto an adjacent wall. She curled to the furthest corner of the crate. Any where but here was much better, safer in fact.  
  
Draco sat on the opposite side keenly aware of her presence.  
  
"Granger you are really going to get us killed, I should have left you... "He saw an image of his mother being stabbed brutally, and then a flash of rotting corpses. The air around them felt cold.  
  
"MALFOY WATCH OUT!" Hermione screamed as she tried to pull his cloak.  
  
A dementor lurked into their alley. Its foul aura permeated the area with a tangible sense of negativity. It reached its hand onto Draco's shoulder, silently holding him fast. Draco's eyes glazed as the creature neared his face.  
  
Responding quickly, Hermione gathered her strength, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Immediately light filled the area as a glittering blue otter swam towards the dementor causing it to retreat.  
  
"GET UP!, MALFOY! PLEASE, GET UP!!." , Hermione dragged Draco, to the other end of the secluded alley way.  
  
A crumpled heap was all that lay on Hermione's lap. Slowly coming to, Draco's eyes fluttered. Not soon after Hermione covered her face and ears as Draco started kicking and flailing about.  
  
"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!!" batted Draco  
  
"Get up Draco we need to leave NOW!! "  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with urgency and dreamy eyes, "Where are we going love?"  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWIT", slapping him on the face.  
  
"LET GO OF ME MUDBLOOD," brushing himself off as if he touched a leper, "How dare you befoul my name with you taint. "Please, let's go." Hermione whispered flatly.  
  
"So, Mudbloods do have a semblance of manners, interesting," scratching his chin as if in deep thought.  
  
Draco and Hermione peeked out of the alley. Aurors apparated into Knockturn Alley, curses bounced over the place as the remaining death eaters disappeared into thin air. They slowly crept along the wall as not to attract attention.  
  
A hand grasped onto Draco's shoulder, "Cavorting with filth? Tsk, tsk won't your father be so pleased?", the slippery voice belonged to no other than Avery.  
  
"I have my purposes Avery, Mad-eye is sure to see you, Leave me be!"  
  
Like all the others, he apparated before a well aimed curse hit him.

Harry heard great commotion coming from outside. His scar was searing with a white-hot pain that become too familiar.  
  
"Shounds like somfin happen." Ron said as he forked a final piece of kidney pie into his mouth.  
  
"Thank you for being obvious, come with me."

The two boys walked outside to see the entrance to Knockturn Alley barricaded by ministry officials. The area was teeming with Aurors and Medi- witches attending to the injured.

"A travesty and it will not be the first at this dark time..." Harry overheard a ministry official speaking to a reporter for the Prophet.  
  
However, it was a young witch being questioned by an Auror that caught Harry's attention.  
  
Pushing himself through the frantic crowd, he was disturbed to see Draco Malfoy sitting not to far from her. Ron tailed close behind.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FERRET!",ears red as his hair. Ron was now pushing Harry out of the way grasping for Malfoy.  
  
"I will remind you that this is an investigation gentlemen, So I advise that you wait till I'm done with your friends here." The Auror continued questioning Hermione.  
  
Twenty minutes later Hermione was released to Ron and Harry. Draco skulked away with Pansy. At the end of the matter it turned out to be 9 wizards killed with an additional 12 injured. Aurors caught two deatheaters whose names where kept anonymous.

"...So you ran into Malfoy at that shop, and he was snogging Pansy," Ron looked quizzically.  
  
"No you dolt, I eavesdropped and I overheard them talking about some map. It was a book there at the shop, I have a mind to go back and look for it..."  
  
"WHAT, after getting attacked by deatheaters and Malfoy! It's not that important Hermione, I could have lost you like I lost Sirius!" Harry jumped from his chair and stormed out of the room.  
  
"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT STUPID MAP ANYWAYS!", Fruitlessly yelling at the freshly slammed door.

"He has a point though, I mean if you didn't get lucky you could have been killed by that Death Eater..."

"And I suppose you care so much Ron," she spat, "Maybe for a moment you thought you could have saved me instead of Malfoy, well you weren't there Ron.

"Hermione, you don't even know..." Ron was shaking with anger at her last comment, "I have to go."  
  
"Run like you always do Ron, be a coward because you can't handle your feelings".  
  
For the second time that night she heard a door slam.  
  
****

****

**To be continued.**  
  
If you like the story, please review, let me know what you guys think, any criticism is welcome.


End file.
